


Arthur Kirkland's Guide to Becoming Forgotten

by Idfk_5064



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Running Away, Short Chapters, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idfk_5064/pseuds/Idfk_5064
Summary: The only thing that proved Alice Kirkland existed was the many photos of her left at her parents’ house, and the memories that she inhabited inside her family and friend’s minds.And of course, her name.It would need to change, as Alice Kirkland wasn’t even a girl anymore.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. The Disappearance Of Alice Kirkland (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> A new story I'm starting. Updates every week, maybe? I have written out most of it, anyway.  
> (I'm also working on 1 other story at the same time)  
> I also located this story in Australia, because it's just easier for me and is somewhat important to the story plot :P
> 
> Enjoy!

And just like that, Alice Kirkland had disappeared into the wind.

Last seen: 9:30pm in bed, at her parents’ house.

Appearance: Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows.

Last seen wearing pajamas.

Last heard from: 6pm, when the Kirkland family had gathered for dinner.

_It was so unlike the Alice Kirkland_ _that stared back at me from the mirror._

Last seen Geelong station, 7:15pm.

Appearance: Uneven short dark red hair, empty emerald eyes and thick eyebrows.

Last seen wearing: A dark grey hoodie, black trackies and runners.

Last heard from: 6pm.

The only thing that proved Alice Kirkland existed was the many photos of her left at her parents’ house, and the memories that she inhabited inside her family and friend’s minds.

And of course, her name.

It would need to change, as Alice Kirkland wasn’t even a girl anymore.

 _That will have to come later,_ Alice thought as the last train to leave Geelong’s station pulled in.

7:19pm.


	2. The Plan

Alice didn’t want to be easily forgotten, the only thing she was known for was for following the life plan written out for her since the day she filled her lungs with her first breath.

Go to school > get good grades > get a good job > work > get married > work > have kids > work > retire > live a sad lonely life until > death.

If that was life, life sounded so boring. Everyone will die. Everyone will follow this plan. Everyone will eventually be forgotten.

If that was what life meant, Alice wanted to use hers the way she wanted it. And that involved the very last step of the life plan as her first major step.

_Be forgotten._


	3. Alice's 8 Step Plan to Becoming Forgotten

_Alice’s 8 step plan to becoming forgotten!_

_Step 1: Tell no one your plans. Especially a therapist. Instead, keep it to yourself and never write it down anywhere. Expect maybe a diary._

_Step 2: Act normal. This step is essential to make sure no will be able to see it coming. If you become depressed don’t tell anyone. This will make you stand out more, right now you want to blend in and be as boring as you can possibly be. This also includes if you think you’re a boy, when in fact, your whole life you’ve been told you’re a girl._

_Step 3: Plan it out. I planned mine out for about 6-8 months. Or perhaps longer. Minimum planning is 6 months. Don’t be impulsive._

_Step 4: If you weren’t before, start to go shopping more and more frequently. By yourself. During these shopping trips, buy new clothes, a backpack, new shoes, a cheap phone, headphones, scissors and hair dye. These will help you to become a new person._

_Step 5: Money. Slowly get more money. I already had a part time job, but to make sure I wouldn’t go hungry when I was becoming forgotten I also stole bits of money from my family members. Luckily my parents spoiled me, others may not be lucky. Make sure to get it all in cash._

_Step 6: Pack your backpack full of food, snacks, water, clothes and my diary. Yes, diaries are for children, but when you become forgotten you can become whoever you want._

_Step 7: On the night you are leaving, act normal. Wait until the rest of your family members are busy, waiting until they sleep would be too late, the last train to Melbourne leaves at 7:19pm. Sneak out your window wearing the clothes you bought and bring the backpack full of your many things. **Do not leave anything behind.**_

_Step 8: Get to the train station, throw your old phone into the bin and use the one you bought. Go to the bathroom and cut and dye your hair. Wait until the train comes then get on it._

_Congrats! You don’t exist now!_


End file.
